Haruto
'Official Information' Haruto 春翔 Nickname | Haru Gender | Male Birthyear | Wayward 8 Haru grew up a thief and vagrant on the streets of Argenfluo. Playful and friendly, Haru thrives on human interaction and relationships. He possesses natural charisma and is a born leader and speaker. Selfless by nature, Haru tends to neglect his own worries. Haru has superb coordination and eyesight, along with sharp senses and quick reflexes. He is usually the first to react to any surprise assaults. Haru typically fights using multiple daggers, alternately juggling, throwing, and slashing. Relationships Ryuu - Ryuu is Haru's younger brother and only known family. Haru is very protective of his brother, often babying him in front of others. Souji - Haru's comrade and unit-leader in their Ginsenkei days. Souji looks out for Haru's wellbeing and is his most trusted friend. Gin - Haru's roommate and unit-mate in Ginsenkei. The two were constantly together, causing trouble or pestering Souji. Ukyou - Haru met and befriended Uki in Ginsenkei. Uki is Haru's advisor and 2nd-in-command in the Militia. Shion - Shion is Haru's friend from Ginsenkei. He is the frequent target of her affectionate bullying. Kaizu - Kaizu is Haru's childhood friend. Haru finds the smaller boy adorable and loves to dote on him. Naebi - Naebi is Haru's childhood friend. Haru enjoys teasing and annoying her. Trivia *Haru is a talented juggler *Haru is the commander and founder of the Militia *Haru's Ginsenkei roommate was Gin *Though his attitude does give others the impression that he is an idiot, it's hinted that he's not as much of an idiot than he lets on. Sometimes he is an idiot, other times he only acts as such to get some sort of reaction out of somebody. *Since his hair is yellow like a banana, Fuu chews on it from time to time. *He, along with Senma and Kuroga, is popular among girls. *He has retained some vague memories of his mother though none of his father. Ryuu remembers neither parents. This implies, or rather confirmed that their mother had died while Ryuu was too young to remember anything whilst Haru (being two years older) was. *Haru likes sweet and crunchy foods *During his development stages, Haru started out as a crossdresser. The idea was later scrapped. *Because his personality is similar to Ryuu's, Haru often gives Souji the same coddling treatment he does his brother out of habit. Theories *The goggle Haru wears may be the same one his childhood friend Manari wore. *Ryuu was also listed as the Militia commander. Haru may die and pass on command of the Militia to his brother Ryuu. **Or Haru and Ryuu may be co-commanders of the Militia. *Haru wears a jade ring that is likely to be the one Gin had. *Haru is the ancestor of Gryffin *Haru is Shunran's son. Haru is seen with slitted red eyes in the Ginsenkei video, highly resembling Shunran there. **Shunran might be half-Talon, making him and Ryuu quarter-Talon, hence the sudden appearance of slitted red eyes and air magic abilities (under extreme conditions). Category:Characters